The Silence Saga
by Shi-chan1
Summary: Humor. -- A completely pointless and silly ongoing fic saga... what does silence mean to you? ^.~
1. Silence: A Poem by Trowa Barton

July 13, 2000  
  
Category: Silliness, Yaoi  
Rating: G/NC-17 (if Duo finds the spark plugs that is *evil grin* j/k)  
Pairings: 4+3, 1+2  
  
Warnings: Oh my god! Trowa wrote a poem! He did! Beware of the intense emotion and raw feelings of the poem.  
  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: GW doesn't belong to me, blah-di blah-di blah...  
Feedback: Yes, please. Don't you like Trowa to write poems? Don't you think he should know this????  
*QPE(tm)*  
  
NOTES: Hn. Hn. Baka. Hn. Big Sister is watching. Hn. This is inspired by a sweet little haiku someone wrote. Hn. Baka. *wide eyes* Duo no baka, get away from the lighting fixtures!  
  
  
  
Silence: a poem by Trowa by Willow  
Trowa stood on stage. The lighting around the room was dim (AN: this having been caused by a party who shall remain nameless... *glares at party* and is only slightly benificial to the mood of our beloved Trowa's poem).  
  
A hush fell over the crowd as Trowa cleared his throat.  
  
"Silence. By Trowa Barton."  
  
"........  
............  
........  
  
  
........  
............  
........  
  
........  
............  
........"  
  
Trowa stepped off the stage, the audience stood in awe of his genius. (AN: Awwwwwwwwwwww)  
  
Reaching for his courage, Quatre began to clap and break the mood. "Such energy, such enthusiasm, such... such... raw emotion!" Quatre ran to his love. (AN: Awwwwwwwwww)  
  
The rest of the audience began to snap their fingers in a very beatnic like fashion.  
  
"I don't get it!" Duo said as he looked at *his* reeling lover.  
  
"What's not to get? Hn. Hn. Baka. Hn.  
Baka Hn Hn Hn Baka  
Hn Baka Hn Hn."  
  
Duo counting out loud. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Hmmmm, a haiku." Mimicking Quatre, "Such energy, such enthusiasm, such... such... raw emotion!" he broke into a giggle spat and kissed Heero deeply.  
  
(AN: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)(NB: You're turning it into a 1x2!!!)(M: No I am!!! *evil muse music*)(NB: *sweatdrop* Could you at least put in a nice 4x3 moment??)(AN: *grumbles* Ninmu Ryokai... nee-chan...)  
  
Quatre and Trowa sat in a nice, DARK corner of the cafe. "............"  
  
"Awww, Trowa, I love it when you speak so sensitively!!!"  
  
(AN: There happy?!)(NB: Awwwwwwwwwwww.... Thank you.... Awwwwwwwwwwwwww....)(AN: Hn. Ninmu Kanryou)  
  
Wufei: Injustice!~ I'm not even in this fic! Shi: Yes you are... look down... Wufei: *looks down* Oh...  
  
END  
  
~Owari~ 


	2. More Silence: Trowa Courts Quatre

July 16, 2000  
  
Category: Silliness, Sap, Yaoi  
Rating: G  
Pairings: 4+3/3+4  
  
Warnings: Beware (again) of the raw emotion displayed by our beloved Tro-chan.  
  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: GW isn't mine, blah-di blah-di blah  
Feedback: Please. Tro needs emotional backing for his release. er... yeah.  
  
NOTES: Hn. We're not in it. No Duo, Heero, or Wufei.  
Hn. Stupid baka author.  
  
  
  
More Silence: Trowa Courts Quatre by Willow  
  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
Trowa sat at the kitchen table looking across at the Arab.  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Trowa?"  
  
"........"  
  
Quatre blinked at him.  
  
"...... ............ ... ......"  
  
His ears twitched as he listened.  
  
". .... ..."  
  
Quatre went positivally gleeful at this last confession.  
  
"Oh, Trowa! I love you too!"  
  
"..... *hentai glint*....."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
*eyes gleam as he stalks toward Quatre* ".. ... ...... ..... .. . ......"  
  
Quatre looked like a rabbit in the headlights. "Gee, Trowa, this is an odd way to ask me to--"  
  
He was cut off as Trowa's lips covered his and they embraced in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(AN: Awwwwwwwwww)(NB: You made Trowa hentai!!!!!)(AN: *innocent grin* So?)(NB: Well, uh... *sweatdrop*... at least there was sap... sort of...)(AN: *grins*) 


	3. Even More Silence: Heero Courts Duo

July 16, 2000  
  
Category: Silliness, Sap, Yaoi  
Rating: G  
Pairings: 1+2  
  
Warnings: Anou... look out Duo... Heero has a mission...  
  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: GW isn't mine, blah-di blah-di blah Feedback: Yeah, whatever.... sure, I'd love to see what you think.  
  
NOTES: (T:....)(Q: You're right, Trowa, we're not in it.)(T: ...........) (Q: Yeah, but they weren't in the last one.)(W: Damnit, neither am I!!!)  
  
  
  
Even More Silence: Heero Courts Duo by Willow  
  
  
"Hn." was the only sound the cobalt eyed boy made as he closed his laptop. He had a mission.  
  
"Neee~ee! Heero!" called the bouncing bundle of energy as he burst into the room.  
  
'Hn, target in sight...'  
  
"I said 'Heeeeeeeeee~rooooo!'" 'Oops that got his attention,' Duo thought as Heero turned to him with an evil glint in he eye.  
  
"Ne, Heero... ehheh..." Duo laughed nervously as Heero stalked towards him.  
  
The silence was almost deafening as Heero came nose to nose with his objective.  
  
"Hn. Ninmu Ryokai."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Heero kissed the end of Duo's nose. ".... hn...."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I... l-love... you..."  
  
"You do? I love you too!"  
  
"Hn... I know... Ninmu kanryou..."  
  
"Heero? What the hell--"  
  
Heero silenced him by placing a finger over those soft lips. "Shhh.........."  
  
Soon the silence was pierced only by softly uttered words of love...   
  
END  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(AN: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)(NB: That was sappier than the other one, not fair, no da!)(AN: So? My fic, you didn't help this time... I'll write a kawaii 4+3 later.) 


	4. Silence: the next part

July 18, 2000  
  
Category: Silliness, Yaoi?  
Rating: G/PG (language)  
Pairings: 5  
  
Warnings: Language? Ranting Wufei alert.  
  
Spoilers:   
Disclaimer: GW doesn't belong to me. Blah-di, blah-di, blah!  
Feedback: Yes, please: xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com, so I can shut Wufei up! (W: I heard that, onna!)  
  
NOTES: (H: Hn. None of us are in it.)(D: Nope! Wuffie's turn!)(T: .......)(Q: . 


	5. The Silence Expands

24 July 2000  
  
Category: Silliness, Yaoi  
Rating: G  
Pairings: 1+2, 4+3/3+4 and Wu  
Warnings: Perhaps a little odd.  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me blah-di blah-di blah.  
Feedback: Yes, please. This is definately something that I need feedback on.  
  
NOTES: This is part of the 'Silence Saga'. Yay! I wrote more!  
  
The Silence Expands by Willow  
All the G-boys were sitting around the table, but not one of them was talking. Duo had his head down and was slumbering peacefully (in Heero's lap). Quatre was listening to Trowa's meaningful silence and only nodded every few minutes. Heero was stroking Duo's braid, silently reveling in the soft silky strands of his lover's most prized possession. Trowa was being meaningfully silent. And Wufei was about to start banging his head on the table.  
  
"Argh!" he screamed. "What is with everyone? Even Maxwell is being quiet! What the hell is going on here!"  
  
-= interupts fic =-  
  
Shi: Wufei, it is as I told you last time, this is a fic about silence... just this time the silence has expanded. Please follow suit, see even Duo can do it.  
  
Wufei: *mutters about stupid onnas and their silence jokes*  
  
PnM: So? What is the matter with our jokes, Wufei-kun?  
  
Wufei: *looks at the Miko* Nothing, just it is about silence and you and Shi talk about that all night...  
  
Shi and PnM: *snicker*  
  
Wufei: *blinks* Great now I fall into one of their joke traps.  
  
Shi: please, can we get on with the fic?  
  
Wufei: *grumbles* Yes.  
  
-= resume fic =-  
  
(Like I was saying) All was silent, not a sound was made. Wufei sat there glancing from couple to couple waiting for one set to make a noise... or do something... at this point he didn't care if they laughed, made out, or fucked on the kitchen table, so long as they were making some sound... any sound!  
  
Just then Trowa spoke up, "......, .. ......., .... ......!"  
  
Quatre went all bubbly and googly eyed (AN: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww) and glomped his lover whispering his love in his love's ear (AN: erm, yeah...).  
  
Heero seeing Quatre and Trowa start going at it, gets a hard on and that wakes the braided baka.  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Duo said sleepily, then he noticed the hard lump pressed against his ass, he smiled and turned himself around, facing his lover and kissing him deeply thus engaging in foreplay.  
  
Wufei hung his head as sounds of pleasure and love filled the house. 'What did I get myself into?!' he thought.  
  
(AN: Ohmygod there is a moral to this story!)  
Moral: Beware of what you wish for, you just may get it.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END 


	6. Silent Cries

24 July 2000  
  
Category: Yaoi, Sap, Sad  
Rating: G/PG  
Pairings: 1+2  
Warnings: Sad Duo  
Spoilers: Possibly Duo's past, possibly none. *shrugs*  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me blah-di blah-di blah.  
Feedback: Yes, please. If you feel like it. After this, I dunno.  
  
NOTES: This is part of the 'Silence Saga'. Yay! I wrote more!  
  
Silent Cries by Willow  
Heero sat at his laptop, typing away as usual. His lover was asleep on the bed, all was silent sans the clicking of keys.  
  
Duo usually slept peaceful enough, sometimes letting out a soft snore or two then settling back into the hush of restfulness. But tonight there was something wrong, Heero could feel it. Duo was too silent. No snores, no contented sighs, nothing. Heero stopped typing, trying to listen and catch any sound, however faint, his ears could pick up.  
  
After a time, he was about to give up when he heard it. A hushed sound, not really a cry, but more of a 'huff' of air. Heero could bearly hear it, so he stood and padded as silently as possible across the room to the bed where is lover lay.  
  
Duo was, as usual, sprawled out with the bed clothes tangled about him. His sleeping tee (AN: he is wearing a reeeeaally big tee-shirt, k?) hung off on shoulder to about his elbow and his hand clutched at the hem. His face was turned in to the pillow and he looked as if he were in distress.  
  
Heero leaned down closer to the boy and listened closely.   
  
*Huff*  
  
There it was again, that sound. Like a muffled sob, or something. Heero reached out a hand and turned the boy onto his back. Heero peered closer as he saw something glinting in the light. Tears? Was Duo crying? Well, that would explain the muffled sobbing sounds. Duo crying in his sleep... it would have to be some really bad nightmare for that to happen.  
  
Heero, deciding to end his love's distress and pain, leaned down and kissed him gentle on the lips. Upon contact, Duo sat bolt upright. His eyes, wild with fear and pain, flickered about the room until he grasped where he was. He looked over at Heero, recognizing his lover, and threw his arms around him, pulling the other close.  
  
Words, mindless babble, spilled from him lips in an effort to bring himself past the nightmare. He was dimly aware of strong, warms arms encircling him, a hand rubbing his back, and a soft voice chanting 'Shh, it's alright, I'm here...' over and over.   
  
He tried to calm himself, to feel the soothing motion of the hand and the soft, kind voice (which his mind recognized as Heero, but why it was tagged kind was beyond his comprehension). Soon he found himself back in the land of Nod. Dreams came, but this time they were not of death and destruction, but of a wonderful silent boy and the love between them. (AN: anou...*cough*)(Muse: Just say it!)(AN: Say what?)(Muse: Wet dream!!!)(AN: Shut up, you!)  
  
Heero felt the boy relax and heard the faint tell-tale whisper (1) that meant he was in a peaceful sleep once again. Heero got up and turned off the computer, the mission could wait till the morning. Right now, Heero wanted to ensure another mission was completed successfully. He returned to the bed, gathered the boy in his arms, and proceeded to protect his beloved's sweet slumber. (2)  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-End-  
  
Willow  
  
(1) among other things!  
(2) Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! What a mission!  
3 Well that was a different fic for that saga, ne? Hope you liked it. 3 fics in one night! I'm on a roll!  
4 Oh, and this is kinda the 6th-ish part of the saga... um, yeah... Just thought I'd note that. 


	7. Silencing Duo

27 July 2000  
  
Category: Silliness, Yaoi  
Rating: G/PG  
Pairings: 1+2, 4+3/3+4 and Wu  
Warnings: Perhaps a little odd. Kawaii 5-year old Duo alert. This part is kinda like Raihne's '-chan' saga, but not... I can't really explain here...  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me blah-di blah-di blah.  
Feedback: Yes, please. This is definately something that i need feed back on.  
  
NOTES: This is part of the 'Silence Saga'. Yay! I wrote more!  
  
Silencing Duo by Willow  
  
  
The naked 5-year old ball of energy sped through the house, knocking over vases and other valuables as he went.   
  
"Duo! Get back here!" cried a distressed Quatre as he chased after the naked boy. He'd been trying to give Duo-chan a bath and was only moderately successful. Duo hadn't minded the bath, it was just that... Heero had come home just as Quatre was about to wash the soap out of Duo-chan's hair. The boy had an acute sixth sense when it came to Heero.  
  
"Quatre?" Heero called as he came dragging the kawaii wet, naked, soapy (Muse: we get the picture) boy back to the bathroom.   
  
"Did you find out anything, Heero-kun?" Quatre said, hoping Heero had.  
  
"Not a damn thing, I sure don't want him to stay like that for long..."  
  
At this moment Wufei decided to pop into the conversation. "Yeah, cause the longer he's 5 the longer you have to wait to get any!" he said, then found himself looking up from the floor dazedly with two gallons of blood streaming from his (obviously) broken nose.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hee-chan! Hee-chan!" Duo cried as he struggled against Quatre (who was trying to get him back into the tub to rinse his hair).  
  
"Heero, little help here, if you will."  
  
"Hn." he replied as he and Quatre set to work rinsing Duo's incredibly long hair.  
  
While they worked Heero recapped everything he knew. On the last mission Duo had been captured. They'd injected him with... something. And as a result, Duo was now five years old. The unknowns were: what the hell they'd injected him with, how long it would last, and WHO the hell had created this drug or whatever.  
  
After they'd gotten the boy clean and dried off, Heero was set the task of combing out the long, long tresses. He didn't really mind this, in fact he'd often do it for Duo. Just one thing, Duo hadn't been a squirming, loud (Muse: Anou... he wasn't?)(AN: Shut UP!) bundle of energy... well, he had, but this was different.  
  
"Ow! Hee-chan! That *hurts*!" was the running commentary as Heero carefully ran the fine toothed comb through the chestnut strands. Duo was complaing for no reason, but, Heero reminded himself, Duo was a five year old. And five year olds did that.  
  
It was getting late and, thank the heavens, Duo-chan was getting sleepy. Heero held the little boy, rocking him back and forth in a soothing motion. Finally Duo fell asleep. Heero decided to save that knowledge for future reference: Rocking puts Duo to sleep. Maybe it would work on him when he was back to normal.  
  
"Hee-chan!!!!!!! Heeeeeeeee-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the boy as he watched Heero leave to look for more information on his... situation.  
  
Heero walked on, not looking back, for looking back would just encourage Duo to be louder, and god forbid that to happen!  
  
At about noon Heero had found what he was looking for and what on his way back to Quatre's house with the info... and antidote.  
  
He walked into the house and stopped dead in his tacks.  
  
Duo sat in a corner surrounded by debris, crying. He'd gotten into the china cabinet and turned it over. Heero ran to the boy and inspected him for injury. He relaxed when he found no injury.  
  
"Duo-chan? Daijoubu?"  
  
"*sniff* Y-yes... y-you ar-aren't a-angry... with m-me?" he said fighting his tears.  
  
"No, Du-chan, I'm not." He smiled down at the child then gathered him in his arms.  
  
Quatre came into the room with a broom and dust pan, he stopped when he noticed Heero. "Did you find anything out?"  
  
Heero nodded then carried Duo-chan upstairs, leaving Quatre to clean up the mess (which he would have done anyway).  
  
He gave Duo the tablet and told him to go to sleep.  
  
"I caaaaaaaan't!" he whined.  
  
Heero made and exasperated noise, then remembered something. He gathered the child in his arms and began to slowly rock him back and forth. Before long, Duo was deep asleep. He placed Duo under the covers.  
  
"Lets hope this works, koi."  
  
Down stairs, the pilots sans Duo sat listening to the infomation Heero had gathered.  
  
"The scientist at the base had created some kind of spray... king of like a pepper bomb... when Duo hit the base, the containment was damaged releasing the gas. Duo got caught in it and well..." the others nodded. "He should be back to normal... soon."  
  
"As normal as Maxwell gets!" Wufei said, then ducked as Heero's fist swung at him once again.  
  
"Normal for Duo..." Quatre said (Muse: Always the peace keeper ^_^).   
  
"Yes, well..." Wufei gulped as Heero fixed him with a glare fit to kill (Muse: Duh, it's been fashioned that way for a reason!)(AN: Shut UP!!!!!).  
  
An hour or two later, they were greeted with the sight of a very mused looking normal Duo walking down the stairs. His hair was a mess and his tee was hanging off one shoulder, but he was back to his old self.  
  
"Ne, what's up?" he asked when he saw everyone staring at him.  
  
"Nothing," Heero said as he moved to Duo's side, "Let's go to bed, you look tired..."  
  
Wufei opened his mouth to comment, then shut it when he saw Heero's glare.  
  
When they got up to their room Duo turned to him, "What is wrong? I *just* got up!"  
  
"Do I always have to shut you up?"  
  
Duo opened his mouth, then shut it... he wasn't going to play this game. And fact was he was tired, but he was curious as to where Heero was... but now that he'd found him...  
  
Heero pulled Duo into his lap and kissed him gentle, then he began to rock back and forth slowly. Duo's eye lids seemed to grow heavy and he relaxed, leaning into Heero. Eventually, Heero heard the soft snores that indicated Duo's trip to Nod was complete.  
  
He lay the boy down under the covers and then climbed in himself. He liked this way of silencing Duo, but he had so many other ways just as pleasing.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End 


	8. The Silence Game

27 July 2000  
  
Category: Silliness, Yaoi  
Rating: G/PG  
Pairings: 1+2, 4+3/3+4 and Wu  
Warnings: Ha ha ha! I am evil!  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me blah-di blah-di blah.  
Feedback: Yes, please.   
  
NOTES: This is part of the 'Silence Saga'. Yay! I wrote more!  
  
The Silence Game by Willow  
  
  
"Heero! Hey, Heero! Heero, listen to me! Heero, Heero, Heero!"  
  
With that last Heero snapped. "Would you shut up! Shut the fuck up! Get it? No talking. Silence. Don't talk to me! Ever again!"  
  
Duo's eyes filled with tears and he sniffed once, then nodded. He walked over to his bed and sat without a word.  
  
Heero was in pure bliss, but something was wrong. Duo hadn't spoken for hours. Heero looked over at Duo who was still sitting on his bed, exactly where he'd been hours ago.  
  
"Duo?" he asked the silent boy. "Duo?" when he received no response he stood and walked over to the boy.  
  
"Duo are you ok?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Duo? Hn. Baka snap out of it..."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Arrrrrgh! Baka yarou quit playing games!"  
  
Zip, nadda, zilch, nothing.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Heero was getting irritated. Then Duo blinked. (Muse: Ah, the first sign of life!) He looked at Heero then took a pen and paper off the table and began to write.  
  
'You told me to never talk to you ever again.' he wrote.  
  
Heero blinked. 'o' was all he could produce.   
  
"Duo... please talk to me... I didn't mean it."  
  
'No.' he penciled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
'You haven't apologized...'  
  
Heero sputtered, he was quite tempted to just let the braided boy be silent forever, but no he mustn't... if he did he might never get any... (NB: *sweatdrop* You, Moonsister, are a hentai...)(AN: Duh!)  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo... I *really* didn't mean it..."  
  
Duo smiled, but he didn't say anything... Heero found this odd, until soft lips were planted on his and they proceeded from there...  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END  
  
Willow  
  
Ok those really sucked, but what the hay! Tell me what you think, if you feel like it... Sorry these two had to be so bad... I promise the next will be very funny... 


	9. And the Silence Reigns

27 August 2000  
  
Yippy skippy! a new part to the silence saga!!!!!!! And my first  
masturbation fic!!!!! *hentai grin* tell me how I did...  
  
Category: Yaoi, masturbation  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: 2x2, 1x2 (implied 3+4)  
Warnings:   
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: GW doesn't belong to me, blah-di blah-di blah...  
Feedback: As always... er, well most of the time, yes... yes, please reply to me.  
  
NOTES: This is a NEW ficcy for the silence saga! Yippy! And my first  
masturbation ficcy!  
  
  
  
And The Silence Reigns by Willow  
  
  
Duo lay on the large queen bed looking at a manga... (AN: more than likely it was a doujinshi, but... Like I was saying...) he flipped through the worn pages admiring the drawings. He lay there, nude (AN: did I forget to mention that *snickers*), enjoying the feel of silky sheets on his bare skin. Not like he didn't get that sensation every night, but he usually was overwhelmed by too many other sensations to really take much notice.  
  
He scanned over the well known pages lovingly. After a bit he lay the manga on the table and flipped onto his back.   
  
Looking at the ceiling he slowly brought his hand up his inner thigh. Slowly, oh so slowly, he wrapped his fingers around his growing erection, biting down on a moan as he did so. He began to slowly move his hand up and down the rapidly hardening organ.   
  
Slowing his self-ministrations further, he reached his other hand out to grasp a hold of the satiny sheets. He wrapped his member in the smooth material, rubbing it's silkiness over the soft, sensitive flesh of his manhood. He bit his lip, keeping himself for crying out his pleasure.  
  
He brought his free hand up to tease a nipple, nearly whimpering as the erotic movement sent electric pleasure-shocks throughout his body. Having had enough of this game he moved his hand back down to grasp his throbing need. Slowly he began to build up friction, making the organ throb violently. He sped his motions bringing himself to the edge of ecstacy, but not over. He slowed his hand, then began to swap between fast and slow in random pattern, driving himself mad with need.  
  
After he was through tormenting himself (much as Heero would have) he give in and let him drive himself over the edge. He came with a muffled cry, tossing back his head as he spilled his seed onto his hand and the bed.  
  
Exhausted he collapsed back on the bed, bringing his fingers up to lick the salty-sweet fluid from them. He grabbed the towel from the bedside table and cleaned himself up.  
  
All this done in silence.  
  
Heero stood from his chair in the corner of the room. "I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes..." he commented as he walked over to his lover.  
  
"Mmmm..." Duo replied as he finished wiping himself off.  
  
"You really can be silent if you want to..."  
  
Duo just nodded.  
  
"But that was masturbating... that's different..."  
  
Duo blinked at him as Heero stalked towards him.  
  
"I'm gonna make you scream in ecstacy... I'll prove that you can't remain silent for that!"  
  
An hour later, Heero and Duo lay in a sweaty pile of limbs. Heero mumbled something incoherent into salty skin.  
  
"Mmmmm...???" Duo prompted.  
  
Heero lifted his head to look into indigo eyes. "Damn it..."  
  
And the silence reigned.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End 


	10. Silence (again): Chalk

12 Oct 2000  
  
Category: Humor  
Rating: PG-13 (at least I think it is)  
Pairings: 1x2, some 3x4/4x3, some 5  
Warnings: Silliness and chalk... oh, and clichés... and maybe some French if I can work it in! *evil grin*  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is for fun and enjoyment, no money is being made. Please don't sue me, as I am poor.  
Feedback: Yes please. All flames received will be used to light the fire under my ass and get me to write more fics that are against your liking, so there.  
  
NOTES: CHALKNESS... ode to my dear dear nee-chan, whom I love with all my heart!  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence (Again): Chalk by Willow  
  
  
Duo was trying not to annoy Heero, a difficult task.  
  
After, oh say 30 or so seconds, Duo gave in.  
  
"Heeeeerrrooo! I'm bored!" he said, sounding a little too much like a certain wheat-blonde girl that annoyed all of them to no end.  
  
"Duo, shut up... if you act like Relena once more..." He turned to glare at the boy, "You're sleeping on the couch."  
  
He knew that would get the boy, Duo hated to sleep alone... one thing was he got cold so easily.  
  
"But..." Duo looked forlornly at him. "Please, Hee-chan, do something with me?" he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
Heero seeing as he would get no peace... and no nookie... if he didn't shut the boy up, decided to play a game with the boy. "Ok Duo, here's a game we can play..."  
  
"Ooooh! A game! I love games!" Duo cried happily.  
  
Heero smiled, then turned back to his desk and picked up a white stick. It wasn't much longer than a finger, but it was shaped kinda like a pencil. "Ok Duo, I want you to take this... un morceau de craie, and make sure it doesn't break..."  
  
"Why?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"This chalk represents life and everything... It is a projection, you could say, of chalk... the chalkness, I guess you could call it..."  
  
"Chalkness?"  
  
"Yes, Chalkness... protect the chalk cause it represents everything to you... your life... and others, got it?"  
  
Duo smiled at him and nodded, "Hai Hee-chan! C'est étrange, mais j'ai la idée."  
  
"Good... now let me work... and later, if the chalk is unharmed, we'll see what else we can do to keep you from being bored..."  
  
He smiled as Duo bounded off to... where ever... then turned back to his computer, chuckling.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Let me get this straight... the chalk is just a protection of the chalkness of the object? And it represents all that is and will be...?" Quatre asked the bouncing boy skeptically.  
  
Duo nodded, still bouncing. "Yep, that's what Hee told me!"  
  
"Duo, did you ever think that maybe he did that just to get you to leave him alone?"  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter... this is a fun game... I haven't played pretend since I was like 3 or something..." Duo smiled gleefully at the blond.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
At this moment Trowa walked in with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's up koi?" Quatre asked him.  
  
"Nothing..." (AN: He's just read Tabs' "Coup de Foudre et Conséquences"... for you Nee-chan... a direct quote soon to come...)  
  
Trowa started to fix himself a salad... by pre-heating the stove.  
  
"Anou... Trowa, maybe you should leave the cooking to Duo... or someone else..."  
  
"I only burned the water the one time..." Trowa said smirking at his lover.[1]  
  
"Once is once enough..." Duo said, bouncing up to turn off the stove and chop the lettuce.  
  
Soon Duo had completely forgotten about the Chalk and was enjoying cooking a hearty meal for the G-boyz. "Dum-di dum..." he hummed as he worked.  
  
Heero walked in after smelling food cooking (and not being burnt) to find the boy blissfully making an omelette. "Hn..."  
  
At the sound of his lover's voice, Duo turned around and smiled, holding up the piece of chalk. "CHALKNESS!!!! It is unharmed!"  
  
Heero smiled at the boy... "Baka..."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre were off in the corner making sap...  
  
"Trowa..." *bats lashes*  
  
"........." *stares*  
  
"Trowa..." *eyes quiver*  
  
".............." *stares*  
  
And so on... (AN: Yelch I'm gonna be sick...)  
  
While this was taking place Wufei peeked into the kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of the sickeningly sweet display of Trowa and Quatre and the obscene sight of Heero and Duo going at it like minks while Duo held a piece of Chalk. This scene produced a spurt of blood and a scream of "WORSE THAN ONNAS!!!!" as he fled to the nearest bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END  
  
[1] There ya go, Andrea-chan! There is the special phrase that I swear by all that anyone ever held holy you said a month or more before Tabs wrote the exact line into a fic! Credit to both! Find Tabs' fic at GW Addiction, along with all of mine! Ja ne~! 


	11. Silence: Anachronisms, Oddities, and Duo...

7 Nov 2000  
  
Otherwise: yes, please tell me.  
Category: Humor  
Rating: PG-13 (at least I think it is)  
Pairings: 1x2, some 3x4/4x3, some 5  
()()()()  
Warnings: Really silly and stupid.  
()()()()  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is for fun and enjoyment, no money is being made. Please don't sue me, as I am poor.  
Feedback: Yes please. All flames received will be used to light the fire under my ass and get me to write more fics that are against your liking, so there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence: Anachronisms, Oddities, and Duo Worship by Willow  
Silence Saga Part 11  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre sat in the kitchen dressed in royal garb... Wait a sec? Royal Garb? Oh well....  
  
"................" Trowa said to no one in particular. He poked his tea cup once for good measure.  
  
"Stop that, Trowa..." Quatre said. "It'll poke back..."  
  
Right then, the cup struck.  
  
".......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trowa cried out, jumping away from the offending cup. //_O;;;;;  
  
"Told you..." Quatre said as he started playing with his kasa. (AN: Chichiri hat...)  
  
Kasa? Ok that's weird... whatever...  
  
Meanwhile, Duo and Heero sat in their togas in their breakfast nook, sipping tea and nibbling on their Limp Bizkit CDs...   
  
Tea and Bizkits???? (Muse: *snickers*)  
  
When all of a sudden...  
  
"Heeeeeeeeerrrrooooo!!!!!!"  
  
Dropping his tea cup to the floor, Heero quickly slid on his red cleats and sprinted out the door.  
  
"Ojou-san... you scared him away... damn it..." Duo whined.  
  
Later, Duo sat at a computer writing up the day's events while Heero and Wufei played with his hair, Trowa fanned him and Quatre... looked for the grapes he was going to feed the Shinigami pilot.  
  
Eh... this is not Julius Ceasar... why is this going on? Oh well....  
  
"Where's the silence?" Asks one writer.  
  
"Hardly anyone has spoken... isn't that enough?" another asks back.  
  
"Oh..." the first shrugs... "Ok... whatever, no da..."  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END 


	12. Silence b R o k EN

5 Nov 2000  
  
Category: series/saga  
Teaser: A confusing tale of fic chars reading/writing fics...  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: G  
Keywords: 1x2, silliness, yaoi, crossover, weiß kreuz, kenxomi, yojixaya  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am poor... want a nickle?  
Note: ~...~ signifies Omi's story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence... b R o k EN by Willow  
Part Twelve-A  
  
  
Heero sat at his computer... he glared at the boy sitting on the bed, utilizing his own computer. Every once-and-a-while, Duo would chuckle softly to himself.  
  
After an hour of said chuckling, Heero got antsy to know what the hell was interesting the boy so as he didn't talk... although the silence was pleasant.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Said boy looked up at his lover, "Nani, Hee-koi?"  
  
"What are you doing...?"  
  
"Reading... fanfiction..." Duo said, glancing back to his fic.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Um... this 17 year old guy who's a computer wiz and this 18 year old guy who's a jock of sorts... it's really good... The computer guy... Omi, was turned into a girl when they went into this fantasy world and the soccer guy, Ken, is finally admitting his feelings for her-him. But when the get back to the real world, Omi is turned back to himself and Ken refuses to show his feelings cause he was raised with the taboo that guy-guy relationships are wrong and sinful..." Duo said, eyes sparkling. "It's reallllllly good!"  
  
"Do you... have anything I... can read?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo grinned evilly and opened a new screen. "This one's called 'Erlosung'... it's... really good..."  
  
Heero sat down to read.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Duo was in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich when he heard an 'OH MY GOD' and a grunt/moan come from upstairs.  
  
He ran to see what was the matter. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks... and began laughing.  
  
"OH MY GOD! That is sooooo funny! I didn't know you'd... react that way!"  
  
Heero sat in a chair his mouth in a silent 'o'. The front of his pants were visibly wet and there was a thick musky smell to the room.  
  
"You really... get off easy!" Duo said between bursts of laughter.  
  
'Hn.' was all the warning Duo had before he found himself pinned to the bed and moaning himself.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Omi sat in front of the computer. He typed away on his current work of fiction.  
  
~Duo moaned loudly as Heero thrust deep inside him, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust...~  
  
"What'cha doin', Omittichi?" Ken asked sleepily from the bed.  
  
"Nothing... just sending in another fic..." he said smiling sweetly at his best friend and koibito.  
  
"Oh, nah, le'me see..." Ken walked over and looked at the page. "Nah, Omittichi... where do you come up with this stuff?" he smiled at his angel.  
  
Omi smiled back, "Here and there..."  
  
"Just don't let Aya see it... or Yoji for that matter..." Ken said.  
  
"Why? You know they have been together for a while..." Omi looked confused.  
  
"Precisely... they'd really get off on it..." he kissed his lover on the forehead before sauntering back over to the bed. "Coming?"  
  
Omi grinned and snickered.  
  
"Baka... to bed..."  
  
"Hai hai, in a moment..."  
  
~Duo lay in Heero's arms, spent and happy...  
  
"Ai shiteru, Hee-chan," Duo murmured.  
  
"Aa..." Heero said. Then as his violet eyed lover drifted off to sleep and his breathing evened out, "Ai shiteru yo, Duo... Ai shiteru yo..."~  
  
Omi turned the computer off and fell into bed with his lover.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END of 12A  
  
  
6 Nov 2000  
  
Type : series/saga   
Teaser : A confusing tale of fic chars reading/writing fics...  
Spoilers : none  
Warnings : G  
Keywords : 1x2, silliness, yaoi, crossover, weiß kreuz, kenxomi, yojixaya  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I am poor... want a nickel?  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence... b R o k EN by Willow  
Part Twelve-B  
  
  
Heero sat at his computer... he glared at the boy sitting on the bed, utilizing his own computer. Every once-in-a-while, Duo would chuckle softly to himself.  
  
After an hour of said chuckling, Heero got antzy to know what the hell was interesting the boy so as he didn't talk... although the silence was pleasant.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Said boy looked up at his lover, "Nani, Hee-koi?"  
  
"What are you doing...?"  
  
"Reading... fanfiction..." Duo said, glancing back to his fic.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Um... this 17 year old guy who's a computer wiz and this 18 year old guy who's a jock of sorts... it's really good... The computer guy... Omi, was turned into a girl when they went into this fantasy world and the soccer guy, Ken, is finally admitting his feelings for her-him. But when the get back to the real world, Omi is turned back to himself and Ken refuses to show his feelings cause he was raised with the taboo that guy-guy relationships are wrong and sinful..." Duo said, eyes sparkling. "It's reallllllly good!"  
  
"Do you... have anything I... can read?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo grinned evilly and opened a new screen. "This one's called 'Erlosung'... it's... really good..."  
  
Heero sat down to read.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Duo was in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich when he heard an 'OH MY GOD' and a grunt/moan come from up stairs.  
  
He ran to see what was the matter. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks... and began laughing.  
  
"OH MY GOD! That is sooooo funny! I didn't know you'd... react that way!"  
  
Heero sat in a chair his mouth in a silent 'o'. The front of his pants were visibly wet and there was a thick musky smell to the room.  
  
"You really... get off easy!" Duo said between bursts of laughter.  
  
'Hn.' was all the warning Duo had before he found himself pinned to the bed and moaning himself.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ken sat in front of the computer. He typed away on his current work of fiction.  
  
~Duo moaned loudly as Heero thrust deep inside him, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust...~  
  
"What'cha doin', Ken-ken?" Omi asked sleepily from the bed.  
  
"Nothing... just sending in another fic..." he said smiling at his best friend and koibito.  
  
"Oh, nah, le'me see..." Omi walked over and looked at the page. "Nah, Ken-ken... where do you come up with this stuff?" he blushed as he looked over Ken's work.  
  
Ken smiled again, "Here and there..."  
  
"Just don't let Aya see it... or Yoji for that matter..." Omi said, still a faint shade of red.  
  
"Why? You know they have been together for a while..." Ken looked confused.  
  
"Precisely... they'd enjoy it a little *too* much..." he kissed his lover on the forehead before sauntering back over to the bed. "Coming?"  
  
Ken grinned and snickered.  
  
"Baka... to bed..."  
  
"Yup, in a moment..."  
  
~Duo lay in Heero's arms, spent and happy...  
  
"Ai shiteru, Hee-chan," Duo murmured.  
  
"Aa..." Heero said. Then as his violet eyed lover drifted off to sleep and his breathing evened out, "Ai shiteru yo, Duo... Ai shiteru yo..."~  
  
Ken turned the computer off and fell into bed with his lover. 'Hm... now if I can get him to do what I was having the G-boyz do in that fic...' he thought, snickering.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF PART 12-B 


	13. Silent Noise

30 December 2000  
  
Type : yaoi, lemon  
Teaser : Quatre and Heero are away on (a) mission(s) and Trowa and Duo are left all by their lonesomes, what can they do to amuse themselves???? *grins*  
Spoilers : none  
Warnings : yaoi lemon  
Pairings : 3x2 (known 1+2, 4+3)  
Rating : NC-17  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I am poor... want a nickel?  
Feedback : Pretty pretty please?  
Note : You know how the Silence Saga is random? Well, this is random, but I'm gonna play with my second favourite pairing: 3x2. Please don't kill me. This can be part of the Silence Saga, or it can stand alone. You chose Tyr, cause I don't care. It can be SS#13 or it can be [fic] Silent Noise 1a/1. [ That's probably what it'll be].  
  
  
  
  
  
Silent Noise by Willow  
Part 13A  
  
  
Both Heero and Quatre were away on missions, leaving Duo and Trowa all by their lonesomes.  
  
"Yeesh! This is so boring!" Duo complained as he sat flipping through the 511 channels. There wasn't a damn thing on. Sighing, Duo threw the remote down on the couch and went to bother Trowa.  
  
He found the silent boy seated in the library reading War and Peace. Duo blanched. "How can you read that stuff?" he asked.  
  
The green-eyed boy looked up. "Je ne sais pas," he replied.  
  
"Wonderful, French," Duo grumbled. "Ne, Tro, are you as bored as I am?"  
  
Trowa shrugged and looked back at his book, he was almost finished with the most boring book he'd ever read.   
  
"Wanna do something? Anything?" Duo asked, he didn't care what they did as long as they did something.  
  
Trowa looked up at him, his green eyes gleaming. "Anything?"  
  
Duo blinked in startlement. "Nani?"  
  
Trowa grinned and, placing his book on the armrest, stood and stalked toward the violet eyed American.  
  
Duo backed up against the wall as Trowa approached, a predatory gleam in his visible eye.  
  
"Uh, Trowa?" Duo gulped. The stoic boy was wearing his usual jeans, but instead of the ever present green turtleneck he wore a black muscle shirt [which showed a great part of his finely muscled chest]. True, Duo loved Heero, but, also true, he'd lusted after Trowa a great deal [seeing as the green eyed boy's toned body rivaled Heero's for sex appeal]. Seeing Trowa approach him like a lion on the hunt was making his pants a little too tight.  
  
"Duo," Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Hunh?" Duo managed around the lump in his throat.  
  
"............." Trowa grinned at him.  
  
"I'm not Q, I don't understand silence," Duo managed to sort out enough thought to speak.   
  
Trowa spoke in soft, slow syllables. "I'm going to fuck you hard," he said.  
  
"Um, I thought you and Quatre were, uh.... you know, together. And hell, I'm with Heero."  
  
"So?" Trowa asked. "Neither are here at the moment.... who cares?"  
  
Duo looked at him. 'Hmm, I like this Trowa,' he thought. "You're right," Duo breathed, leaning toward the tall pilot.  
  
Trowa growled low in his throat and wrapped his arms around the braided Shinigami, crushing Duo to his chest. Their lips met in furious passion. Trowa trailed his tongue along Duo's uper lip, enticing him to open. Duo threw himself into wanton abandonment, opening his mouth to Trowa.  
  
Trowa plundered the silky cavern, stroking his tongue against Duo's, engaging in a battle for possession. He pushed Duo up against the wall, lifting him off the floor.  
  
Feeling himself lifted, Duo wrapped his legs around Trowa's waist and his hand, draped behind Trowa's neck, played idly with the hair at the nape of Trowa's neck.  
  
Finding the end of Duo's braid, Trowa snapped the band allowing the silky mass to flow freely around Duo's angelic face. Trowa pulled back slightly to admire the boy wrapped tightly in his embrace [as well as tightly around him]. He brushed a hand across Duo's cheek and the boy's eyes closed in contentment as he leaned into the caress.  
  
'Beautiful, never anything this beautiful,' Trowa thought. He cupped the slender pointed chin in his hand and drew Duo into another searing kiss. He turned around, Duo firmly in his grasp, and walked over to lay them both on the plush rug. 'I've got to have you, Duo.'  
  
Slowly, he began to strip the American of what little clothing he wore. Duo was dressed in a pair of cut-off shorts and a ripped up t-shirt. Trowa slid his hands under Duo's shirt, slowly, teasingly brushing the boy's skin. Duo moaned as Trowa brushed a nipple. Having removed Duo's shirt, Trowa swiftly removed his own before pulling Duo to him.  
  
Chest met chest as Duo straddled Trowa's lap. Teasingly, Trowa unzipped Duo's shorts and slid his hands down to grasp Duo's silky smooth ass.  
  
Duo groaned as he felt Trowa squeeze him and pull him tighter against him. They kissed sweetly, passion replaced by a tenderness [and neither knew why]. Duo rubbed their groins together, moaning into the kiss. Trowa leaned forward, placing Duo on the ground, he was painfully hard and he wanted to take the boy, but he had to wait and prepare Duo [he didn't want to harm Duo, didn't want to hurt him ever]. 'Ever? Where'd that come from?' Trowa asked himself. Shaking off the thought, Trowa proceeded to rid Duo of his remaining garments.  
  
Trowa gazed upon Duo, laying gloriously nude before him. 'An angel,' Trowa thought. He quickly dispossessed his own clothing, then lay beside the glowing beauty.  
  
"Trowa?" Duo asked, unsure now.  
  
"Shh...." Trowa said, pressing a finger to the stilled lips. He looked deep into violet eyes before placing a tender kiss on soft lips. This seemed to placate Duo because said boy relaxed once more and let Trowa take over. That was fine by him, all he wanted, had ever wanted, was to have Duo Maxwell melt, writhe, and moan beneath him. 'There's that odd thought train again,' Trowa mused. 'But, gods, how I want him.'  
  
Trowa sat up and got between Duo's legs. Slowly he ran his hands up and down Duo's chest, teasing the nipples erect just in passing. Reaching down with one hand, Trowa traced Duo's cherry entrance.  
  
Duo gasped as he felt Trowa begin to stretch him. Slim, nimble fingers stroking his inner walls and driving him wild with sweet torture.  
  
Trowa pressed his finger in more, trying to brush that glowing spot that would send waves upon waves of white hot pleasure coursing through Duo's lithe body. Duo bucked and moaned as he found the spot. Smiling, Trowa pulled his finger almost out, only to add another. Slowly, he stretched Duo, slowly he tortured both of them with pleasure, but not letting either reach climax.  
  
Only when he was sure Duo was stretched enough did he even think to move on [even though Duo kept silently urging him on].  
  
As Trowa withdrew his fingers, Duo trembled in anticipation. He wondered distantly why they were doing this. Why he was allowing this. He loved Heero, didn't he? Duo was beginning to question what love really was. All thought ceased as Trowa began to slowly [ever so slowly] press into him.  
  
Duo writhed as Trowa filled him. 'Oh my gods!' was his only coherent thought. He'd never felt so complete in his life. Duo gasped as Trowa seated himself fully in Duo's willing body. The European boy was huge, filling Duo so completely.  
  
'He's so tight,' Trowa thought as he waited for Duo to adjust. When Duo's muscles relaxed slightly, Trowa began to move.  
  
It was like the earth was shaking and the heaven's were coming down to meet him, as Trowa moved inside him. Duo couldn't grasp onto reality as wave after wave of blinding pleasure crashed down upon him, coursing through his veins and along his nerves. Duo was moaning, but it was a distant, quiet sound. 'White noise, silent noise,' Duo thought to himself.  
  
Hearing the gasping and feeling Duo meeting him thrust for thrust was driving Trowa wild. He lost his rhythm and began to pound into Duo full force.  
  
Duo cried out as Trowa hit that spot again and again, each thrust sending that perfect sea of pleasure over his body and mind. Soon, he felt the heat of his passion rise to a peek and he came with a cry.  
  
Trowa felt Duo come, his cry of ecstasy heightening the pleasure Trowa was feeling. He felt Duo's muscles clamp down on his swollen member. He thrust once more before sending his seed cascading into Duo's hot channel.  
  
Spent, Trowa collapsed beside the braided boy. Duo still panted for breath, trying to clear the sparks from his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trowa whispered, brushing a hand across Duo's cheek, tenderly.  
  
Duo nodded, not sure his voice would work. Trowa pulled Duo to him, placing a tender kiss on said boy's forehead.  
  
Just then the door swung open. Heero and Quatre stood gaping in the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Silent Noise [Silence Saga #13A]  
  
  
  
30 December 2000  
  
Type : yaoi, lemon (over all)  
Teaser : Quatre and Heero are away on (a) mission(s) and Trowa and Duo are left all by their lonesomes, what can they do to amuse themselves???? *grins*  
Spoilers : none  
Warnings : (over all) yaoi lemon  
Pairings : 1x4x3x2  
Rating : NC-17 (over all)  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I am poor... want a nickel?  
Feedback : Pretty pretty please?  
Note : You know how the Silence Saga is random? Well, this is random, but I'm gonna play with my second favourite pairing: 3x2. Please don't kill me. This can be part of the Silence Saga, or it can stand alone. You chose Tyr, cause I don't care. It can be SS#13 or it can be [fic] Silent Noise 1b/1. [ That's probably what it'll be].  
  
  
  
  
  
Silent Noise by Willow  
Part 13B  
  
  
Duo nodded, not sure his voice would work. Trowa pulled Duo to him, placing a tender kiss on said boy's forehead.  
  
Just then the door swung open. Heero and Quatre stood gaping in the doorway.  
  
Heero was glowering. He could not believe the sight that greeted them. Duo in Trowa's arms, naked. "What is going on here?" he growled.  
  
Quatre's face twisted into a snarl. "What do you think's going on here? It's pretty damned obvious to me." He looked at Duo. "What the fuck do you think you are doing with *my* Trowa!?"  
  
Duo cowered in fear. Quatre's eyes were blazing fury. Duo was near tears at the pure hatred that was leveled at him. His mouth worked, but not a word came forth.  
  
Trowa intervened. "It was my doing. He could do not a thing to stop me. It is not his fault," he said, his voice calm, placating.  
  
Quatre would not be placated. How could Trowa, his sweet Trowa, do such a thing? The little street rat had seduced him. That was all there was to it. Quatre was ready to launch himself at the braided boy when he felt a strong hand come down on his shoulder. He turned to find deep blue eyes leveled at him.  
  
"Let it alone," Heero said, "It cannot be undone. Besides," he grinned, "It was our fault for leaving our hot and horny lovers alone together."  
  
The anger visibly drained from Quatre's face and he sighed. "Well, there's only one thing we can do to make up for this, ne?"  
  
Duo and Trowa looked fearful. What was the blond planning?  
  
Heero nodded. "So who do we get? Wanna mix it up a bit more?"  
  
Duo's jaw dropped to the floor and Trowa's eye widened [as did the hidden other].  
  
Quatre and Heero grinned at each other, then advanced on the couple on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Wufei sat up in his room, earmuffs covering his ears. They did nothing to muffle the moans coming from downstairs and yet another trickle of blood spurted forth from his abused nose.  
  
"Geeze, least they coulda done was invite me," Wufei whined.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Silent Noise [Silence Saga #13B] 


	14. Silencing the Opposition

22 Jan 2001  
  
  
This is the fic that gets ready for the Noise Saga. Silence will continue, but will be the same randomness it alwasys has been, whereas noise will actually have a foundation and work from there, then randomness is likely. Noise -WILL- be my first ORGY-type fic!  
  
Type : yaoi, a Prelude to 'The Noise Saga'  
Spoilers : none   
Warnings : none really. talk of and preparations for an orgy?  
Pairings : 1x4x3x2, 5   
Rating : R   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I am poor... want a nickel?  
Feedback : Pretty pretty please?  
  
  
  
  
  
Silencing the Opposition by Willow  
  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa skuttled about the kitchen doing various chores and picking out various items while Wufei just sat at the table and read a newspaper. Amazing enough, the couples were not making enough noise to drive his from the room, so Wufei was happy.  
  
In the living room, locked with a passcode only Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Duo knew (AN: 1432 *snickers*), they prepared for their ingenious plan. A nice, kinky orgy. It was Quatre's idea for it to be kinky, the others would have just prefered to fuck each other stupid, but the not-so-angelic blond angel had other plans.  
  
In the room were such items as whip cream, Fruit Roll-Ups™, and Sour Squeeze Pops™. The group had already split off into who would fuck who and while this arrangement satisfied them, they also had Wufei to consider.  
  
"I wonder if he'd get off just watching..." Duo pondered, not really wanting to have his pairing invaded by another.  
  
"That's not fair, Duo! He should get to be in on the action!" Quatre quipped, an unholy glint in his aqua eyes.  
  
"Fine, bucko, you and Heero take him. I'm sure he'll enjoy the chocolate sauce and the bananas you're planning to dip into his belly button," Duo grinned at the unholy delight on Quatre's face. Perhaps the braided boy was giving his friend too many naughty ideas? Nah!  
  
"So is this room ready?" Heero asked, casting a glare around the room.  
  
Everyone nodded and they split to work on other rooms. Duo and Trowa took one of the upstairs 'playrooms' and readied it for use, while Heero and Quatre made sure the sauna was steamy hot. (AN: Not like that! Not yet!) All rooms readied, the four pilots split once more and readied themselves.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Silence 14 (TBC in Noise 1) 


	15. Silence Saga 15: Tetris Strikes

Hi, anyone remember me? It's Shi-chan. That's right. ::hears crickets:: Shut up dog! ::pushes puppy out the door:: Now, back to what I was saying... ::silence:: Aaaah, appropriate sounds... on with the (shitty) fic...  
  
Warnings: cursing, shounen ai  
Categories: humor  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 5  
Feedback: YES!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
  
  
  
  
Silence Saga 15: Tetris Strikes by Willow  
  
  
"God dammit!" Wufei yelled, scowling at the tiny screen before him. "That's the fifth T-thing in a row!"  
  
"Shhhhh!" Duo hissed.  
  
"I will not 'shhhhh'! I'm gonna yell all I want to! This fucking thing is being a pain in the ass!"  
  
"So don't play it Wu-man," Duo suggested, twirling the end of his braid in-between his fingers.  
  
"You try not to play it!" Wufei said, handing the calculator to Duo.  
  
Duo looked at the tiny monitor with different shaped square-ish pieces floating down it. "Oooh, what's this?"  
  
"Tetris," Wufei told him, pulling out a gameboy and switching it on with a 'ping'.  
  
5 hours later --  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch--no, not that piece! I don't need that piece--"  
  
"Kisama! Not another t-thingy!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh! No! NO! NO!!!!!! PIECE OF FECAL MATTER!"  
  
"What the hell is all the noise about?"  
  
Duo and Wufei held up their respective consoles and Heero sighed. "Give them here," he ordered. Both pilots did as commanded. "Tetris?" He pressed the enter button and cubic designs began floating down the screen...  
  
And there was silence...  
  
2 hours later --  
  
There was still silence...  
  
another hour later --  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Heero."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Again, silence.  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!"  
  
Heero looked up from the small screen of the gameboy pocket. "Hm?"  
  
Duo gave the Wing pilot a significant look and sauntered off into the bedroom...  
  
And there was no more silence...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END 


End file.
